How I met Undertaker part II
by green wolve
Summary: I am back! Sorry but I am not good at summaries! rated M because I am paranoid. Sequel to How I Met Undertaker. Dumbledore bashing and slight Weasley bashing...
1. Play date

Greenwolve: Hay everyone, I am sooooo sorry it has been so long since I have last posted I have been so busy with school and my mother just had a baby, yay I have another little sister! But I'm here to tell you I'm back, I recently got onto my email and had at least 500 messages say this person posted this person favorite, or this person followed you, and I want you all to know I appreciate you all doing that. It made me feel really happy. I have read all the comments you all have left me and shall try to take them into consideration for future posting's. I still have not found a beta but if someone is willing to be my beta please pm me.

Re-cap: This is the second part of How I met undertaker, Hadrian just finished train on how to be a shinigami, and Hadrian is still 10 years old at the moment will probably turn 11 in a few months in the story. He will be receiving his Hogwarts letter soon so be on the watch for it.

**Play date chapter one!**

**Note: I do not own Black Butler or Harry Potter!**

"Good morning daddy" Many things have changed since dad adopted me, new laws have passed for creatures, not that anyone knew it was my doing, and multiple orphanages had opened up that are frequently checked on.

"Good morning little one, how did you sleep?"

"Like the dead, and yourself?" was the instant reply, I smile.

"The same my little one" he swoops me into a hug and kisses my head. "The young earl called a few moments ago."

"Oh? What did he want?"

"For you to come and "Play" with him" dad put air quotes around the word play, because really, it was a father and elder demons attempt to make Ciel and I more sociable.

"I see." I pause and send him a small glare, but it quickly turns into a smile. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Dad pauses, "Let's make eggs, bacon, and toast today!"

I nod in agreement "Sure sounds good."

We head to the kitchen and stat making breakfast. Fifteen minutes late breakfast was done and ready to be eaten.

We head to the island counter to eat our breakfast.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"I am expecting new guest to arrive while you my little one are going on a date with the young earl!" dad replies happily

"A date? I think you are going senile in the head old man!" I said dryly

"Watch the cheek young man I know where you sleep!"

"Ya? Well I know where you sleep to, and I am not afraid to give you red hair or better yet tell Grell which coffin is yours!"

Dad's head jerks up "You wouldn't dare?" he said fear in his voice

"Oh but daddy-kins I would."

"Right, now that we have finished breakfast go get ready for your date little one."

"It is not a date, father" I hiss "Merely something you and demon one set up for Ciel and myself!"

"Doth _protest_ too _much_,_me thinks_!"

"I roll my eyes and head to my room so I can change into a pair of black jean pants and a blue silk shirt; I pull my hair back into a low pony tail. I quickly slip on my socks and dragon hide boots then make my way to the main room where my dad is sitting,

"Do you need help before I go." Knowing Ciel as I do he will come early to pick me up so he can get away from the dreaded paper work, not that I blame him paper work is more evil that demons themselves and more annoying than Ash the angel, and it seems to multiply if your not looking at it 24/7.

He shakes his head but beacons me with a twitch of his pointer finger. I quickly make my way over to him and he pulls me into a hug.

"I love you little one" He mumbles.

"Love you two daddy!"

The door to the shop fly's open and in walks Ciel with Sebastian right behind him.

"Ready to go?" Ciel asks rather impatiently.

"Sure why not, where are we going today?" I say looking at Sebastian

"Today you and the young master shall be going to a fair in Cokeworth"

Something instantly clicks in my mind, that's the place my mother was raised. I smile

"Will you be with us Sebastian?" I ask

"But of course, I would not leave two young boys alone in a highly crowded place, what would undertaker or I do if one of you was kidnapped!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Of course." I roll my eyes at his dramatics but say nothing else because it is true there are some sick people in this would, just look at the people I have to call my relatives, otherwise know as those-who-should-never-be-spoke-of!

Hay don't judge me if I have to be called the "Boy-Who-Lived" Then why can I give other people hyphenated names!

We head to Cokeworth, spending a huge amount of time riding roller-coaster and playing the games. Since Ciel became a demon he acts more relaxed and not so uptight. After a few hours of playing games and riding rides we head back to my house shop.

I quickly hop out of the car saying goodbye to Ciel and Sebastian and then run up to the door throwing it open I yell "DADDY I'M BACK!" and throw myself into my dad's arms.

"Welcome home little one, did you have fun on you little date?"

I roll my eyes but nod anyways. Noticing William is in the room.

I straighten myself out and say

"Good afternoon Mr. Spears"

"Good after noon young Hadrian, how are you today?"

I smile "Good!" I chirp

He nods and says good bye to dad and portals out of the shop.

Dad turns to me and starts laughing

"Hay did you think of a good joke? You have to share remember!"

"Of course little one I forgot forgive me"

"Only if you share!"

_"The demon asked, "Why so glum?"  
The guy responded, "What do you think? I'm in hell!"  
"Hell's not so bad," the demon said. "We actually have a lot of fun down here. You a drinking man?"  
"Sure," the man said, "I love to drink."  
"Well, you're gonna love Mondays then. On Mondays all we do is drink. Whiskey, tequila, Guinness, wine coolers, diet Tab and Fresca We drink till we throw up and then we drink some more!"  
The guy is astounded. "Damn, that sounds great."  
"You a smoker?" the demon asked.  
"You better believe it!"  
"You're gonna love Tuesdays. We get the finest cigars from all over the world and smoke our lungs out! . If you get cancer, no biggie. You're already dead, remember?"  
"Wow, the guy said, "that's awesome!"  
The demon continued. "I bet you like to gamble."  
"Why yes, as a matter of fact I do"  
"Wednesdays you can gamble all you want. Craps, blackjack, roulette, poker, slots, whatever. If you go bankrupt, well, you're dead anyhow. You into drugs?"  
The guy said, "Are you kidding? I love drugs! You don't mean . . ."  
"That's right! Thursday is drug day. Help yourself to a great big bowl of crack, or smack. Smoke a doobie the size of a submarine. You can do all the drugs you want, you're dead, who cares!"  
"Wow," the guy said, starting to feel better about his situation, "I never realized Hell was such a cool place!"  
The demon said, "You gay?"  
"No."  
"Ooooh, you're gonna hate Fridays!"_

My mouth falls open and I stare at my dad in a mixture of horror and amusement.

"Where the heck did you hear that one?

"William just told me for some information."

" DID!" I exclaim in shock

"I know who knew the old prude had it in him!" Dad starts to laugh shortly joined by me.

I nod my head in agreement, as I start to yawn.

"Let's eat dinner than you can brush your teeth and go to sleep, how does that sound?"

"Like a good idea dad"

Greenwolve: Well that's it for today! Cookies, and cakes, and other yummy sweets for all of my readers. Sorry about the joke it's almost midnight here and that's the only one I can find when my brain is half asleep I'll try to post often but no promises!


	2. Demon kind

Green Wolve: Hiya everyone, I know I haven't posted in like a week or three… my computer is being picky and now hate internet explorer… but here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or black butler

"Morning Hadrian" dad said as I walked out of my room as I join him at the breakfast table.

"Good morning daddy! Did you sleep well?" I inquire, before I bit into my toast.

"But of course, did you?"

"Yup" I pop the p at the end a big grin on my face. "What are we doing today?"

"Well I have a few guests to attend to, but that's it."

I hum in acknowledgement, finishing my breakfast and putting my plate into the sink.

"Alright, I think I'm going to pester…*Cough* annoy *Cough* I mean visit the young earl." Dad smiles widely, then he puts his plate into the sink as well.

"Do you wish to wash or dry little one?"

"Wash"

"Alright, I'll dry then."

We finish washing the dishes and I head to my room to change into blue jeans and a plain white tee-shirt.

"I'm off!" I call from the back door.

"Have fun, my little one."

"Alright, I will!"

I quickly step out into the back area and appalite (SP) to Ceil's manor.

I take a moment to look around, the manor looks just as it did in the past.

Shaking my head I run up to the front door and knock, waiting for Sebastian to answer.

When he does I smile brightly "Ciel awake yet?"

"The young lord is in his study."

"Paper work?" I question

He nods and I wince in sympathy, "So what are you up to then?"

"Clean the manor"

I pout, "Boring"

"But of course."

"Can you take a break and answer some of my questions on the book you made for me?"

"Questions?"

"Yup I have lots of questions about demons!"

"Of course I will answer any questions you have for me, shall we go to the library to talk?"

"That sounds good!"

We quickly head to the library; Sebastian disappears for a second and reappears with tea.

"Tea?"

"Yes please!" I smile happily.

He pours me a cup and hands it to me. "Black diamond?" I question

"Indeed." I grin and he takes a seat

"Now your questions?"

"Alright first question, what exactly is a contract, you go over the just of it but never into much detail."

"A contract is a deal with the Devil, pact with the Devil, or Faustian bargain is a cultural motif, it is a pact is between a person and Satan or a demon. The person offers his or her soul in exchange for diabolical favors. Those favors vary by the tale, but tend to include youth, knowledge, wealth, or power."

"Alright, next question is Lucifer truly the first demon?"

"Not quite, you see there were demons before Lucifer rebelled against his creator, in fact the first of all creatures of the underworld was Lilith, the lords first human creation, when she ate the apple and displeased her lord he condemned her to live in the underworld."

"Oh? Truly?"

"Yes, demons and angels and shinigami were all created at the same time, all for different reasons. Angels were to be the lords army, his family and most loved. Shinigami were created to collect humans souls, while demon were to pose a challenge for both angels and shinigami."

"That's a fact they don't teach new shinigami's at school!"

"But of course, as times changed so did our perceptions on how to view each other."

"How many different types of demons are there all together?"

"Over a thousand different types of demons. Each unique in their own ways!"

"That's amazing! Are there different classifications off demons?"

"Indeed there are!"

"What are they?"

"Beginner Demons or the Limbo demons

Limbo demons are often used to introduce newbies into the realm of demons so that they can get a feel for that darker, often overwhelming, are mild compared to the higher circles and levels. Although powerful, they have been trained specifically in a few cannot cause any kind of physical harm. They can, however provide their masters with a plethora of , Nightmares, Implanting thought forms, minor manifestations, that sort of make great protectors and are very consistent in the areas that they are trained in." He pauses so I can take in all the information

"Level 1 Demons are Also Limbo Demons, except they have more experience in working with humans. They have minor demonic abilities and can also be trained in specific , they can cause nightmares, imbalance, minor persuasions, implanting thought forms, short streaks of good luck, protection, self-advancement, and some sexual attributes pertaining mostly to , they can be trained so make sure you read the listings so that you know what types of things they are capable of in addition to the above mentioned attributes.

Level 2 Demonsin some circles, the level 2s are also considered to be limbo demons. In our classification system, they are have extensive natural demonic abilities, and can still be trained in specific , they make great protectors, can provide moderate acts of revenge such as control over others, persuasion, subliminal implanting, and short term curses. They are skilled in the sexual aspects of stamina, heightened orgasms, bringing out hidden desires, passions, and attraction. They also have the ability to boost magical workings and psychic , they can be trained so make sure you read the listings so that you know what types of things they are capable of in addition to the above mentioned attributes.

Level 3 Demonsnow, here, we are getting into the levels of demons that can no longer be trained. Their abilities are based on what positions and accomplishments they've held in the lower realms. What you see, is what you have abilities in areas of self-advancement, confidence, protection, boosting and creating powerful magic, psychic advancement, sexual enhancement, lucid dreaming, control over others, advanced persuasion, cursing for moderate periods of time, and astral the aspect of revenge, they can cause career loss, extreme mental imbalance, constant stress or emotional strain, destruction of relationships, physical things such as touching, scratching, manifestations, level 3s can mature in their abilities somewhat, but they cannot advance to a higher level. Their maturation is based on the experiences and opportunities given to them by their summoner, keeper, as well as their surroundings in their own realm or realms." He pauses again

"Level 4 Demonsagain, with this level of demonic entity, their abilities are based on positions and accomplishments in the lower and hell realms. What you see is what you demons are not for the novice. Although they are not hard to control, they very much have a mind of their own. If you are afraid of criticism, or being told that you are wrong, then it's time to move back down the scale as once you get into the higher levels, most demonics are very have a wide plethora of abilities and getting into this level often (not always) means that they specialize in a specific area, so read the listings to be sure you know what you are getting addition to their specialties, they can bring about justice, extreme acts of revenge, advanced persuasion, power in all aspects of life, super charged magick, advanced psychic gifts, summoning other entities, necromancing, shape-shifting, dream walking, lucid dreaming, astral travel, telepathy, and level 4s have moderate sexual attributes such as stamina, heightened orgasms, bringing out hidden desires and passions, loss of inhibitions in both partners, and are also make great companions for the gambler and wealth seeker. They have an uncanny way of bringing abundance and prosperity into one's life whether its scratch tickets, drawings, finding treasures, or career like to stay busy and are not recommended for the part-time user.

Level 5 Demonsnow, here you are getting into extreme acts of extreme very proficient in revenge, justice, protection, etc, the level 5s are for keepers who work magick and want the other attributes as a secondary , gathering names, boosting power and control in spell work, controlling entities and spirits, bringing unwilling entities forth, dream work, implanting thoughts, images, chaos magic black magick, white magick, protection during magick work, level 5s are extremely strong, obedient, and resourceful , but not all, of the level 5s have abilities in the area of sex and money, so be sure to read the listings, but again, these attributes are secondary to their magickal abilities.

Level 6 Demonsnow this is where the real power begins. Once you get to this level, you are starting to get into those fix all entities. Usually, once a keeper obtains a demon of this power, they never go back to the lower levels. The energy is addicting and each new companion adds an entirely different aspect to your level 6s are not hard to control but their level of energy and power can be overwhelming at times. They like to stay busy are definitely not for the on again, off again, can, and more than likely, will, possess their victims.Though their strict bindings prevent the possession of their keeper, their "victims" are fair level of entity can do almost anything.

Magick - Black magick, Chaos Magick, Castings, Summonings, control, protection during magick work, astral travel, dream work, boosting spells, acquiring power, absorbing energy, summoning spirits, focusing energy, and enhancing psychic attributes.

Psychic - Clairvoyance, divination, dream walking, far seeing, controlling others through thoughts, telepathy, advancement, mind reading, energy reading, energy sensing, reading imprints, and more

Financial - extreme luck, better odds in games of chance, gambling, reading others thoughts, creative wealth, attracting business & more

Personal - sex, confidence, healing, balance, self-advancement, loss of inhibitions, protection, bringing out inner beauty, reducing aging and more!

Wishes - REVENGE, financial gain, absorbing power, energy, control, fertility, and more

Some of the level 6s specialize in specific areas but they are very hard to find and are considered an extreme rarity.

Level 7 Demons

Basically, a level 7 does everything the lower level entities can do. The only real difference is that they have a much higher energy vibration so their manifestations are more extreme. This is the only level of demon where we take into consideration the level of manifestations in their classification. They are extremely consistent, can be violent in their attacks, and even deadly.

Presidents

Each has their own individual traits but can be compared to a level 4 or 5. What makes them powerful is not the power that they, themselves, hold, it's the servitors that they command. Each president is placed in charge of a specific number of servitors (from 3 to 50) and normally, these servitors range from the levels of beginner to 4.

Dukes & Duchesses

Again, they have their own individual traits but can be compared to a level 4 or 5. They also have command over a specific number of servitors (from 3 to 50) and normally, these servitors range from the levels of 2 to 5.

Grand Dukes and Grand Duchesses** -**

The difference between the Grand's and the regulars is simply the fact that they command over legions, or groups of demons, not individual servitors. A legion usually consists of between 5 and 100 demons ranging in levels from beginner to level 6s. These demons, themselves, can be compared to a level 5 or 6.

Princes, Princess, Kings, & Queens **-**

As individuals, royalty can be compared to a level 6 or 7. What gives them their power is the number of presidents, dukes, duchesses, grand dukes, grand duchesses, legions, and other various types of demonic entities that they oversee and command. Most are extremely wicked in nature and have huge personalities. Some can actually be very loving, but all are very dedicated. When considering acts of revenge, they have no conscious and are capable of most anything.

Generals** -**

Generals are actually some the most powerful demonic entities. Even more so than Royalty as they are in direct control and command over hundreds and sometimes even thousands of demons. They command all of the presidents, dukes, duchesses, grand dukes, grand duchesses, as well as any other demonic entities under the King and Queen. In fact, at one time or another, most Generals have been in Royal positions are very respected because of that fact. Generals are hand chosen according to power, dominance, and ability by Commanders. Generals are rare! They are extremely hard to summon and most take weeks of constant dedication, ritual, and work to bring forth. Once within the human fold, they are the type of entity to be passed from generation to generation.

Commanders are extremely high-ranking, royal demonics. They rule over realms and/or areas, not merely over numbers. All demonics within their realm or area answer to them. This includes commons, Kings, Queens, Generals, and all of the other demonics within the classification system. Normally, a commander will have thousands of demonics to rule over. Commanders take great care in appointing "Generals" to reside over specific parts and/or orders within their kingdoms. It is not uncommon for a commander to have a dozen generals and twice as many council members aiding them and working alongside them in keeping order within their kingdom. They are very active individuals and truly take pride in organizing and working with those appointed demonics to keep everything within their realm running in tip top shape. Although their title would imply that they are warrior like, they actually leave those duties up to the Generals.

Possession

If you are considering acquiring a demonic entity for the purpose of possession, there are some things that you need to know. First: When bindings are done correctly, they do not allow for keeper possession. If you feel that you are being taken over by your companion, then you are purchasing from an inexperienced practitioner/dealer. Make sure, you know the reputation of and trust the person/s that you purchase from! Develop a relationship with that person before you make a decision. Make sure they know what they are talking about. When you command your demonic companion to possess a victim, there are certain things that are common results. A short term possession (hours - to a few days) may lead to: short term memory loss, imbalance, mood swings, outbursts of anger, and minor illnesses such as colds, flu, headaches, dizziness, cramps, etc. Moderate possession (a few days to a few weeks) may lead to long term memory loss (similar to symptoms exhibited by dementia patients), severe depression, anxiety, loss of appetite, random physical movements such as ticks, the tossing of arms, tripping, jerking, and bending, illnesses such as flu, colds, infections, sores, severe acne, migraines, random yelling and cursing, hearing voices, and self-mutilation. Long term possession (anything longer than 3 to 4 weeks) can lead to all of the symptoms mentioned above and even death! SO before you even think about asking your entity to possess someone, think twice. We are not responsible for what you do with your entities.

Hell-born vs. Low-born

For explanation purposes, there are 2 realms of demons. The Hell realm demonics, or Hell-born, and The Lower realm demonics, also known as Low-born, Lower-born, or Sub-demons. Now, within those 2 realms there are an infinite number of smaller realms or sub-realms. Within those sub-realms are even more realms, which are sometimes referred to as the intermediate realms."

"I think I was just mind raped" I said dryly

"It is a lot of information to take in at one time." Sebastian remarked

"I can see that!"

"Any other questions?"

"What are the types of demons?"

"Well that's a good question, there are crow demons like me, there are spider demons, snake, dog, along with many others."

"How many would you guess in total?"

"Of types or of demons themselves?"

"Of types!"

"For every animal in the world and then some!"

"That's a lot then."

"Truly."

"I have no more questions for now… but do you know any good jokes?"

Sebastian sighs, but nods his head. "This just proves you are undertaker's child!"

I grin widely "But of course was there any doubt?"

"No."

"Good, now that joke?"

Sebastian smiles and said "A teacher was wrapping up class, and started talking about tomorrow's final exam. He said there would be no excuses for not showing up tomorrow, barring a dire medical condition or an immediate family member's death. One smart ass, male student said, "What about extreme sexual exhaustion?", and the whole classroom burst into laughter. After the laughter had subsided, the teacher glared at the student, and said, "Not an excuse, you can use your other hand to write."

I burst into laughter "Use that one next time you want information from my dad!" Sebastian nods we hear a small bell sound, "Looks like my master has completed his paper work."

"YAY, completion!" I jump up and race toward Ceil's office.  
"Oh, YOUNG LORD I'M HERE!" I through open his door a wide smile on my face.

"Hadrian, when did you get here?"

"A while ago but you were battling the dreaded paper work so I let you be, but now you're done!"

He leans back in his seat so what do you want to do?"

Green wolve: Hiya everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter, it took me forever to find the types of demons I am sure there's probably more, but I kinda feel too lazy to find them, COOKIES FOR MY READERS!


	3. Fun, games, and cake

Greenwolve: SO sorry it's been so long since I last posted I have been so busy the last couple of weeks, graduation… 2 hours in the rain no j.k. Looking for job, getting license, and my BIRTHDAY! ^_^ it was the 18 of this month. So any ways

Note I do not own Black Butler or Harry Potter!

"Let's play a game!" I said a big smile on my face.

"What game?"

"Hmmmm how about find it!?"

"Find it? How do you play?"

"We hide a bunch of items, and the first person who finds them or most of them, is the winner! It's a muggle Quidditch seeker game! "

"…" he is quiet for a while

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am!"

"That's so ridiculous."

"IT'S NOT!" I growl

"It truly is"

"Fine, be a bully I just go play with Sebastian to play it with my!" a portal opens near me.

"Did someone mention my lovely sebby-chan!?"

Ciel groans, he looks at me with an angry glare as if to say this is your fault, yet all I can do is give an innocent shrug a confused look on my face, I didn't invite unc - I mean – Aunt Grell.

"Aunt Grell why are you here?"

"I was just reaping nearby when I felt your magic, sooooo I decided to pop in and say hi, and see how my favorite nephew was doing." He – err – she replied wiggling his body back and forth and side to side.

"I-I see" both Ciel and I sweat drop, typical Grell

"So what are you two _DOING?"_ he said raising his eye brows.

I sigh; aunt Grell has the wrong idea about Ciel and myself.

"Aunt Grell, Why don't you keep Sebastian company? I am sure he is lonely without you there."

Grell's face lit up like a christmas tree, "SEBBY~CHAN!"

Grell ran out of the room leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Ceil and I share a look,

"Sooooo, about the game? Wana play?" I give Ciel my best puppy dog eyes.

He sighs but nods anyways.

I let out a squeal of joy and glomp him.

2 HOURS LATER…..

After playing 9 game myself winning 6 out of the nine and Ciel winning 3 out of the nine, I suggest we take a break.

"Will you make a cake?"

I pause thoughtfully the nod.

"What kind of cake do you want?"

Ciel pauses "Surprise me"

I grin and head to the kitchen while Ciel head back to his office.

When I reach the kitchen, I smile remembering the time Bard had blown up the kitchen.

I shake my head and start pulling out the things I need for making the cake.

1 cup chocolate cookie crumbs

3 tablespoons white sugar

1/4 cup butter, melted

1 (10 ounce) package frozen raspberries

2 tablespoons white sugar

2 teaspoons cornstarch

1/2 cup water

2 cups white chocolate chips

1/2 cup half-and-half cream

3 (8 ounce) packages cream cheese, softened

1/2 cup white sugar

3 eggs

1 teaspoon vanilla extract

Then I start cooking

In a medium bowl, mix together cookie crumbs, 3 tablespoons sugar, and melted butter. Press mixture into the bottom of a 9 inch springform pan.

In a saucepan, combine raspberries, 2 tablespoons sugar, cornstarch, and water. Bring to boil, and continue boiling 5 minutes, or until sauce is thick. Strain sauce through a mesh strainer to remove seeds.

Preheat oven to 325 degrees F (165 degrees C).

In a metal bowl over a pan of simmering water, melt white chocolate chips with half-and-half, stirring occasionally until smooth.

In a large bowl, mix together cream cheese and 1/2 cup sugar until smooth. Beat in eggs one at a time. Blend in vanilla and melted white chocolate. Pour half of batter over crust. Spoon 3 tablespoons raspberry sauce over batter. Pour remaining cheesecake batter into pan, and again spoon 3 tablespoons raspberry sauce over the top. Swirl batter with the tip of a knife to create a marbled effect.

Bake for 55 to 60 minutes, or until filling is set. Cool, cover with plastic wrap, and refrigerate for 8 hours before removing from pan. Serve with remaining raspberry sauce.

Once I put the final touches on the cake I put it on a cart to cool and make some

sweet caramel tea to go with the cake.

I head up to Ciel's study pushing the cart carrying our snake on it. I throw open the door to Ceil's office.

"Oh young earl~" I shout, pulling the cart with me. "Today's snake it White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake with sweet caramel tea!"

I head over to his desk and set a piece of cake in front of him.

He was about to say something when the door burst open, reviling a panting Sebastian,

He glared at me and Ciel.

"Why may I ask did you send Grell after me?" he asked, well more like demanded.

"He was bugging us so I sent him to you surly you don't have any problem with that do you Sebastian?"

Sebastian has a lemon eating face, and bites out "No my lord not at all"

Feeling the tension I smile a undertaker smile and say "What do you call a body with no nose?" I pause and they look at me "Nobody knows!"

Ciel starts to smile at the lame joke and Sebastian mealy shanks his head a small, teeny tiny smile appears on his face.

I look at the clock on the wall, "I am going to head home, I'll see you later."

After they say good bye to me I portal home.

Greenwolve: That's all for now, cookies for all my readers your comments are always appreciated, if you have any idea or thing you may want me to add just P.M. me or write it in a review, Criticism is always welcome, lots of loves! ^_^


	4. The Letter

Chapter 4

Greenwolve: Hiya everyone how are ya? I know I know I need to start posting more often. Now I am sure you all remember that in _How I met Undertaker_ the first in this story, Hadrian inherited a lot and I do mean a lot of money. Now most people have messaged me saying 'damn that a lot of money' 'you should have done such and such' 'change your story it suck this ways', 'do this do that', it's kinda of annoying so let me clear something for everyone. Hadrian is not using this money for himself in any way possible, he uses the mass amount of money for the schools and the orphanages he opened and built. To pay for building it, books the children need, the teachers, the students go to the schools for free, for the food that the students get for free, uniforms, care takers, tutors if the students need them, everything. And that's for many years to come he gave those accounts to the schools and orphanages so that they would have the money they needed the only thing he does is make sure that they are not abusing these bank accounts. Now I'm sure most people just skipped over this, I know you probably don't care for my little rant and didn't read, so enjoy the story

I do not own harry potter or black butler!

Now on with the story.

Waking up I hop out of my coffin and stretch, quickly change into black pants, and a red shirt. Throwing my hair into a low pony tail I make my way into the kitchen.

"Morning daddy!"

"Good morning little one, did you sleep well?"

"Like the dead! You?"

"The same little one, it seems you have a guest!" dad pointed to a window where an owl sat, a letter in its beak.

I rush to where the owl and took the letter from it.

"oh you poor, poor thing, how long have you been there? Would you like to come in for some water and a snack?" I question

The owl shakes its head but waits for my reply

I shrug my shoulders and open the letter.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_  
_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_  
_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_  
_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_  
_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_  
_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_**I look at the enclosed letter**_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_  
_**of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM**_  
_**First-year students will require:**_  
_** sets of plain work robes (black)**_  
_** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_  
_** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_  
_** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**_  
_**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**_

_**COURSE BOOKS**_  
_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_  
_**by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_  
_**by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **_  
_**by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_  
_**by Quentin Trimble**_

_**'I already have all of these books' I mummer **_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 wand**_  
_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_  
_**1 set glass or crystal phials**_  
_**1 telescope**_  
_**1 set brass scales**_  
_**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

I jump up and down

"I GOT MY LETTERRRRRRRRRRRR!" I shout

"Congratulations little one"

"I'll have to get some supplies from Diagon Alley"

"Well the train rid to the school starts boards in two days' time; you'll have to get your supplies soon."

"Wish they would have sent my letter sooner."

"I do as well, write a reply saying you shall be attending their school, and that you will be in need of an escort to go to Diagon Alley"

"You won't be able to take me?"

"Unfortunately not I have to help with some reaping (SP?) today and tomorrow"

"Damn, Oh well next time then?" I head off to write a response to my acceptance letter.

**_Dear Minerva McGonagall,_**

**_I will gladly attend Hogwarts, but I will require an escort to go to Diagon Alley for I fear I cannot go by myself._**

**_ Yours truly,_**

**_Hadrian James Undertaker_**

After I finish writing the reply I give my letter to the awaiting owl and sit at the table, "Have fun reaping today"

"I shall, it's been a long time since I have had the change to do some good reaping."

I grin "Bye I love you"

"And I you" he pulls me into a huge hug and kisses my forehead "If the escort doesn't come today then go hang out at the young earls"

"I will I promise"

He created a portal and left.

Greenwolve: Tada the moment everyone has been waiting for, young Hadrian has final received his Hogwarts letter! HAPPY DANCE! Now Cookies and cake for all my lovely readers, I promise I will not take as long to post the next chapter, I was just suffering some writers block and gone now so expect the next chapter soon!


	5. Bomb Shell

Chapter 5

Greenwolve: Hay Hi everyone just like I had promised I have posted again. YAY HAPPY DANCE! How have you been? Smile, I accidently made a mistake in the time for going to Hogwarts in the last chapter it's actually going to be in a few weeks not a few days, thank you Elfin69 for pointing it out!

I do not own harry potter or black butler!

Dad handed me a list of things to get when I go to the alley, and then left.

After dad left to go reap, I waited in the shop sitting on dad's newest coffin, swinging my legs back and forth. I had grabbed my keys for Gringotts, knowing I would need money to get my supplies.

I waited thirty minutes, humming a tune as I sat. I then heard a loud crack, signaling that someone has used apparition nearby for to come or go I knew not. I few seconds later I heard a knock on the door, I hop off the coffin and open the door to the shop.

'Who would knock on a shop door?' I though idly, looking up I take in the man's appearance, he towered above me, although what adult didn't tower over a ten year old boy? He was a tall man possibly six feet four inches, wearing black robes, he had black hair and eyes and a roman nose. Uneven, yellow-ish teeth, He looked down at me with a sneer on his lips.

"Hello sir, my names Hadrian James Undertaker. May I inquire your name?"

"My name is Severus Snape, I am the primarily teaches Potions at Hogwarts"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you the person who was assigned to escort me to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes I am, as well as give you your Hogwarts's express ticket"

"Would you like a cup of tea before we go or do you wish for us to depart immediately?" I inquire.

"I wish for us to leave now." He growled

"But of course, what method of travel are we to use?"

"Apparition" he huffed, he took hold of my arm; the next thing I know is the feeling of being squeezed through a tube and landing gracefully on the stone path in Diagon Alley.

Professor Snape looks at me a sneer upon his face, "I will be taking you to Gringotts so you may pull out money from your account Mr. Potter."

I frown, "I must apologize sir, for what I know not, but it seems to me that I have upset you in some way. Please accept my apologies so we may continue on our way." I pause "And for the record sir, My surname is not Potter it is Undertaker, please do remember that."

I walk past him and head towards Gringotts, I enter the building and head to my bank manager, Goblin Titanic (AN: Ju all know you love the name, even if the movie makes you cry.)

"Goblin Titanic, merry met may your gold over flow your vaults" I said as a greeting, a small smile appearing on my face as I talk to one of my favorite goblin, Shhh don't tell the other's they may get jealous (XD had to put it!)

"Ah young lord Undertaker, Merry met, and yours as well." He replied "How may I help you young lord?" he smiles lightly at me; if other people saw it they would have had a heart attack.

I grinned thinking of Ciel, and his initial reaction when he found out that I was from many ancient and noble houses

"I need to head down to my vault to gather money to shop for my school supplies"

"Young lord, if I may make a suggestion."

"But of course Goblin Titanic, you input is always welcome!"

"Why not get a Gringotts card?"

"Gringotts card what is that?" I question

"A Gringotts card is like a muggle credit card, but it has anti-theft charms on it and it can only be summoned by you!"

"That is a wonderful suggestion!" I grin, "I will need the paperwork"

Titanic pulls out a small stack of paper

"When you finish reading this just sign here." He points to a line on the last page

I nod in acceptance I quickly read the document and sign at the bottom, Goblin Titanic summons Griphock and hand him the papers to be filed he then hands me a shiny card, which had a huge G on it.

"Thank you Goblin Titanic, May you gold never run dry."

"Nor yours young lord, have a good day."

I smile and leave the bank heading to the apothecary, passing Mr. Snape on the way, he seems to snap out of his daze and follows me.

I enter the store and greet the keeper.

"Merry met Mr. Verne" I smile

"Young lord Undertaker, Merry met, how may I help you today"

"I father has run out of eel's eyes, frog's legs, lavender, liquid moon, and spangled snakes. He asked me to pick some up when I came to the alley today."

After we finish at the apothecary we head to the other places to get the rest of my school supplies

I completely ignore the book store, seeing as I already have the books.

"Mr. Potter…"

I cut him off

"I mean not to be rude, professor, but I know what you are going to say, I already have all of the book on the list for school at my home."

Mr. Snape closes his mouth.

I smile, "Mr. Snape I was wondering if you knew you were one of my godfather?"

Severus's mouth drops open in shock

"No?" I question "Pity, I found out a while ago, when my father adopted me, well then since I have all of my books and it is getting late, we should be heading back to my home."

He nods in shock and takes my arm, and we use apparition to get back to my house.

"Would you like to come in for that tea now, Mr. Snape?" I question

He nods his head and we head inside, for a cup of tea and some cake.

"So I'm your godfather?" he inquires

I head to my room and pull out the paper to show him

Hadrian James Potter-Undertaker

Mother by birth: Lilly Ann Potter nee: Evens

Father by birth: James Daryl Potter

God father's: Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin

God mother's: Alice Longbottom [S/p?], Minerva McGonagall, Narcissa Malfoy

Father by blood adoption: E. Undertaker

"I-i I didn't know"

"I assumed as much, I just figured I should tell you, sorry I just dropped the bomb like that."

It was quiet for a while…

(Ten minutes later)

"I-i am sorry I was never there"

"Don't" I stop him "There no need to apologies, I figured you must not have known so I decided to tell you"

I smile at him we chat for a while all anger seemed to have left him after I told him he was my godfather.

"I expect to see you in the great hall September first!"

"I shall not disappoint you" I say nodding my head

Greenwolve: BAMB! Bomb shell for Snape! So how is everyone? I've been good, recently joined pottermore, it's kinda fun!


	6. Sleepover

Chapter 6

Greenwolve: Hello, everyone! 3 yay I know you want to see what house harry is in but that will be in the next chapter! I know mahahahaha I am evil! But if you read the note at the end of this chapter I may just have a surprise or a sneak peak for all of my lovely readers! Sorry about the jokes L I got most of them off websites and my friends… needless to say I need better jokes, if you know a good joke feel free to tell me in the comments!1

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

After Mr. Snape left I sat on a coffin for a while swinging my legs back and forth, I pondered for a moment when daddy would get home, but then I remembered that when you are assigned a reaping shift you would be there all night, and he had to be there for two days! Blah!

"Maybe I'll just go hang out at the young earl's house" I muse aloud

I nod satisfied with my decision… I head to the kitchen and grab the home phone.

I quickly type in Ciel's number and the phone starts ringing…

Once…

Twice…

Three times…

Then "Hello Phantomhive house hold this is Sebastian Michaelis speaking"

"Hiya Sebby~chan it's Hadrian"

"Ah, Hello, is something the matter?"

"Not really, but Dad's going to be reaping all day today and tomorrow I was wondering if I could come over and hang out there?"

"Like a sleep over? I am sure my lord, would be most glad to have you over. Especially if you plan on baking for him"

His tone was slightly suggestive, "Really, you just want me to come over so I will make him sweet don't you just be honest!"

I pause for dramatic effects "Buttttt I'll be over in ten minutes!"

"Great I shall inform the young lord!"

I grin "See ya later Sebby~chan"

I hang up the phone.

I head to my room and pack an overnight bag, PJ, tooth brush, hair brush, and clothes for the next day.

I then head to the kitchen, although it is unlikely that dad will come home tonight I write a quick note that says,

Daddy,

I knew reaping would take up all day and tomorrow and it is unlikely you will be able to come home, so I am spending the nights at the young earl's.

P.S. I met one of my god father's today… we started off on the wrong foot, but then I dropped the bomb an told him he was my god father he suddenly was nice, and surprised, his mouth even dropped open!

Lots of love Hadrian

I put it in a place I knew he would see it, the dog shaped cookie jar, and portaled to Ciel's house.

I through open the door's to Ciel's manor,

**"OH! MY SWEET DARLING I'M HERE!"** I shout rather loudly

Ciel walks out of his office and down the stairs towards me.

"Hadrian, I'm glad you could come!" He smiles lightly

"But of course! It's not like we will get a lot of time together once I go to Hogwarts's in September!"

Ciel freezes lightly taking in the new information, "this is true, so we will have to make the most of the time we have left together!"

"Yup!" I grin broadly

"So what shall we do!?"

"Let's go swimming!" Ciel grin's

"Swimming it is… oh wait, I forgot my swim trunks"

Ciel looks at me funny, "did you forget that you have your own room, filled with everything you could need while you're over here?"

I pause, and grin sheepishly, answering his question in my own odd way.

"MEET YOU THERE!"

I run up to "my" room, and quickly change, then portal to the pool, beating Ciel by a point fifth of a second.

"I win!"

"Indeed"

I cannon ball into the pool making a huge splash getting Ciel wet in the process, when I swim to the surface I see that Ciel's hair has flopped over his face.

"Hahahahahahahahaha" I burst out into laughter "Damn Ciel, don't you look dapper that way!"

I wink playfully and swim farther into the deep end.

"Ha-ha very funny Hadrian" he laughs dryly.

"Do I have to start calling you pirate boy again!?" I ask sweetly

Ciel grew quiet and the dives into the water, we swim for some time, before we both get tired and hungry.

I run ahead of Ciel towards the kitchen

"SEBBY~CHAN!" I yell throwing open the door,

"Yes?"

"Need any help with dinner?"

"I am quite fine, thank you for asking, dinner shall be done in five minutes, why don't you and Ciel wait in the Dining room?"

"Alright"

I skip towards the dining room Ciel following close behind me.

When we get there, I plop into my usual chair to the right of Ciel. We chatted for a while before Sebby came in with dinner.

He had made a Mediterranean Tune-Noodle Casserole (AN: it's really good my sister has made it before!)

"I hope you enjoy" then Sebastian left the room to go clean up the kitchen, knowing good and well I was going to drag Ciel in there with me so I could make the desert, oh how I love to bake. (AN: recently I learned how to make homemade fudge, it's a hell of a lot harder to make on the first try!)

We finish dinner, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm…I am unsure"

"We can go to the kitchen so I can make dessert, you can tell me jokes while I bake, and then go play while they cool down?"

"Sure, it sounds like a plan!"

We all but run to the Kitchen, i had decided to make Mocha Java Cake.

I started by taking out the needed ingredients.

The measuring cups, the wisp, the butter, bittersweet chocolate morsels, powdered sugar, all-purpose flour, instant espresso or instant coffee granules, and salt. Then I measured out everything I needed

1 tablespoon butter

1 cup butter

8 ounces bittersweet chocolate morsels

4 egg yolks

4 large eggs

2 cups powdered sugar

3/4 cup all-purpose flour

1 teaspoon instant espresso or instant coffee granules

Pinch of salt

Garnish: powdered sugar

I started bypreheat oven to 425°. Grease 6 (6-oz.) ramekins or individual soufflé dishes with 1 Tbsp. Imicrowave 1 cup butter and chocolate morsels in a microwave-safe bowl at HIGH 2 minutes or until chocolate is melted and mixture is smooth, whisking at 1-minute beat egg yolks and eggs at medium speed with an electric mixer 1 minute. Gradually add chocolate mixture, beating at low speed untilit was well together sugar and next 3 ingredients. Gradually I whisk sugar mixture into chocolate mixture until it well blended. Divide batter among prepared ramekins. Place ramekins in a 15- x 10-inch jelly-roll at 425° for 16 minutes or until a thermometer inserted into cakes registers 165°. Then I remove it from oven, and let stand 10 minutes. Run a knife around outer edge of each cake to loosen. Carefully invert cakes onto dessert plates. (AN: This is my grandmother's recipe it is real and can be done it's quite delicious if done correctly it's been quite a while since I have had it. If any of you, my dear readers, try and make it please tell me what you think. I found it the other day when cleaning up around my house!)

All while Ciel was telling me jokes.

A redhead tells her blonde stepsister, "I slept with a Brazilian..." The blonde replies, "Oh my God! You slut! How many is a brazilian?"

"If there are any idiots in the room, will they please stand up" said the sarcastic teacher.

After a long silence, one freshman rose to his feet.

"Now then mister, why do you consider yourself an idiot?" enquired the teacher with a sneer.

"Well, actually I don't," said the student, "but I hate to see you standing up there all by yourself."

The child comes home from his first day at school. Mother asks, "What did you learn today?"

The kid replies, "Not enough. I have to go back tomorrow."

Teacher: Amit, make a sentence starting with the letter 'I'.

Amit: I is...

Teacher: No, no, no, don't say "I is", you say "I am".

Amit: OK, I am the ninth letter of the alphabet.

After we finished making the Mocha Java Cake, we went to Ciel's game room and played pool, he ended up winning four out of five times. the we played chest, in which i won the only round we played. Then we went back to the kitchen and had a slice of the mocha java cake and i must say it was fantastic.

then we went back to his room and talked for a few hours, enjoying each other's presents

We soon fell asleep, making the most of our time together.

Greenwolve: AWWWW, didn't you like that ending to this chapter? Someone PMed me the other day asking for a scene like this between Ciel and Hadrian. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, its gunna be at least a week before I can publish again! L Now if you read my entry I promised a surpriseJ, first off, no unfortunately I am not going to let you all pick what house Hadrian will be inL, as cool as that would be but feel free to guess what house he will be in if you get it right I will put your names on my profile as congratulations reward for being such cleaver readers J, However I am going to let you choose his lover, boyfriend, girlfriend, partner in general, whichever it may be. I do however have some ground rules for this; it cannot be his Uncles (Sebby, William), Aunts (Grell, he sort of counts right?), Godfathers, Godmothers, Ginny, Ron, Draco, OR Voldemort that includes his alter ego Tom Riddle! Now if you don't want to guess what house he will be in or tell me who you think his lover should be you do not have to, but your comments are always welcome and wanted now COOKIES, CAKE, AND A DANCE PARTY FOR ALL MY READERS!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7,

Green wolve: Minasan, kon'nichiwa! Hello, everyone! How are you? Now I someone asked me what house I am in on pottermore, I am a Raven and my name on the site is LumosSilver16893 feel free to look me up on there! ^_^.

Hadrian: Greenwolve does not own Black butler or Harry potter.

Green wolve: Hayyyy that was my line…*THWAK!* OW! Fine, what he said… Damn Undertaker that Hurttttt!

Undertaker: *Laughing loudly*

Greenwolve: TT_TT see what I have to deal with!

Hadrian's partner/lover/boyfriend/girlfriend list so far.

Harry X Marcus Flint – 2

Hadrian X Ciel – 6

Hadrian X Theodor Knott – 1

Hadrian X Blaise Zabline – 1

Hadrian X Neville Longbottom – 1

Ciel X Hadrian X Luna – 1

Hadrian X Luna – 2

I am still accepting votes!

ON WITH THE STORY!

The last few weeks at home was filled with fun. I hung out with Ciel spending as much time with my friend as I could. Along with spent loads of time with Aunt Grell, Uncle William, and of course my dad. The time just seemed to fly by and soon it was time for me to board the Hogwarts Express.

Everyone came down to the station to give me best wishes, and to say goodbye. We went to Kingscross, the train station in London, we quickly shuffled through the muggles towards platform 9 ¾, we passed a rather loud bunch of red headed wizards and witches who were complaining, well the mother was, it's as if she was trying to draw people's attention to her, she was a witch why didn't she just portal or apparate there heck she could have even used floo. We were walking because Ciel and Sebastian did not know the way, and they were curious as to how to get onto the platform.

"—packed with muggles of course—" she all but yelled

We ignored them and continued to the platform area.

"How do we get onto the platform" Ciel asked

"You see all you have to do is walk through platform's 9 and 10. Note don't be scared or the magic may block you from entering and don't stop when you get to the other side you may just get ran into." I warned sternly

Ciel and Sebastian nod, and walk through the platform followed by myself, dad, then Aunt Grell, and Uncle William, in that order.

"Whoa" was all Ciel said when he saw how busy the station was.

"Indeed, young earl please stay close we do not wish for you to become separated from the group"

Ciel nods, we start towards the train, dad was pushing my trolley. He had gotten me a present but would not show me what it was till I was on the train, thus the reason he is pushing the cart.

When we finally reached the boarding area of the train, I stopped and turned towards them, I smiled a watery smile and hugged everyone fiercely, they hugged me back just as hard.

"You be good, now dear and don't forget to smile and bat those sexy eyes of yours, you'll have every man at your feel within a few second, my sweet little Ha~Kun you head me!?" Aunt Grell cried loudly, hugging me to his chest.

I was then passed to Uncle William

"Be good, and listen to your teachers, and don't forget to listen to Gaia she'll help you find the rest of the Horcrux's. And remember to follow the rules!" he all but demanded the he shock my and nodded his head before passing me to Sebastian and Ciel.

Sebastian speaks first,

"Have patience with the moron's and practice clearing your mind every night." He then hands me a bag.

"It's been charmed." He explains "I put books for you to study from in it about everything, demons, angels, gods, etc."

I smile and thank him, he walks back a little giving Ceil and myself some privacy.

"I'm Going to miss you" I murmur hugging him.

"I'll miss you too, remember to mirror me when you get to your dorm room, I wish to know what house you are sorted into!"

"I will I promise!" I smile, "I'll most likely be mirror you on the train I'll have to deal with the red head's and the Malfoy's"

We share a small smirk, I had heard about them from Goblin Titanic, there a bunch of stuck up people who care more about appearances than anything! I was then passed to my daddy.

"I love you my little one, be good, cause chaos, and remember if people want information they have to tell you a good joke! Remember to do your work, and go to your god father if you need anything, and please don't forget to write."

"I promise I will, and we have the mirrors if we ever miss the others face, I will call you when I get to Hogwarts and tell you which house I get sorted into!" dad nods his head and smile, ruffling my hair.

Dad then smiles widely, and pulls a cage off the cart, "I got you a pet, it's an owl." He pulls the cover off the cage and inside there was a snowy white owl "You can name her as you wish!"

"A girl?" dad nods. "I will call her Hedwig"

I then grin widely,

"NO FAIR!" Aunt Grell yells waving his arms around widely! "I had also got him a familiar! It's a boy and he's a magical baby panther."

Then Aunt Grell pulls out a small black kitten with a white star on its chest.

"Well can't I take both?" I question "Hedwig for "mail" and Romulus for a familiar."

"That sounds just fine, I'll take Hedwig back with me, and you can take Romulus with you."

"Why Romulus?"

"Because it sounds cool!"

"Ah!"

Just the loud speaker rang

"Ten minutes till the train leaves the station!"

"Guess I better get on the train.

"Ya" we hug and say our goodbyes.

I pick up my trunk and find an empty compartment, I wave to my family and the train takes off.

I pull one of the books out of the bag Sebastian gave me.

I sit there content, reading in silence humming an off tune, until a short red headed boy busted through the door.

"Hay mate mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"You're statement is incorrect I know for a fact the compartment next door is empty as well as the compartment two doors down only has two people in it."

I hated lazy people who refused to look properly,.

He stood there for a few moments, his mouth agape,

"Oh, I didn't look" point… "So can I sit here?"

"If your quiet"

"Thanks mate!" he grins widely "I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley"

"Hadrian Undertaker…" I murmur, ignoring him in favor for my book

"Nice to meet ya, so what house do you think you'll be in?"

I was silent

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor! My entire family has been in Gryffindor since forever!" he pauses "Well what house are you going to be in?"

"It really does not matter; I would fit into any of the houses!"

"You don't want to be in Slytherin mate, it's a house full of dark witches and wizards!"

"People both good and bad come from all of the houses, you can't really say that based off of a few witches and wizards! Gryffindor, the represented colors are scarlet and gold, the animal is a Lion the characteristics are courage, daring, boldness, chivalry, strong leadership abilities. The founder of the house is Godric Gryffindor. Ravenclaw, its colors are blue and bronze. The symbol is an eagle; the characteristics are being wise, intelligent, clever, and creative. The founder is Rowena Ravenclaw, her daughter is Helena Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff the colors are yellow and black, the animal is a badger. The characteristics are loyalty, justice, hard-working, patience, kindness. The founder is Helga Hufflepuff. Slytherin the colors are green and silver the animal is a serpent. Its characteristics are resourcefulness, determination, rebelliousness, pride, ambition. The founder is Salazar Slytherin. I could go into any of the houses and my family would still be proud of me. If you are going to judge a house off of a few bad witches or wizards that came from said house then you should just shut your mouth you utter flake, gasbag, foul git. You limey, louse! Stop being such a prat and be quiet!"

"WELL YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET SPEAKING TO ME THAT WAY I'M GOING TO BE HARRY POTTER'S BEST FRIEND!" he jumped up and stormed out of the compartment.

I roll my eyes at his ridiculous statement and sigh a breath of release, finally alone at last. I pick my book back up and continue reading.

A few minutes later, the door opens again, and two red headed twins pop their head in.

"Our brother told us that you insulted him." I raise my eyebrow.

"And if I did?" I inquire

"Good job mate, it's about time someone other than us brought him down!" they grin widely

"Thanks"

"Mind if we join you for a little while?"

"Sure the compartment is practically empty, I hope you don't mind me reading though!"

They sit down across from me! "I'm Fred and he's George"

"No, I'm Fred, and he's George."

"No your George and he's Fred!" I reply

They stare at me in shock; their mouths dropped open in surprise!

"How"

"Did"

"You"

"Know that" they finish together.

"I just did, I'm Hadrian Undertaker-Potter. It's nice to meet you too."

"Potter?"

"Like Harry Potter?"

"Oh, him yes I am he."

"Really! Our brother thinks he's going to be your best friend…. Obviously that is not the case nor will it ever be. Sooooo anyways are you a prankster?" George inquired

"I love pranks but I love jokes more!"

"Jokes what kind of jokes?" Fred asked

"Can I tell you us some?"

"Your best friend has three girlfriends. Their names are Doe, Ray, and Me. All 3 wants to do something special so they set up some dates. Three days ago Doe kisses him. Two days ago Ray gives him vaginal sex. Yesterday, who sucks his dick?"

"Me?" George and Fred guessed, I burst out laughing.

"Yes**_ you_** did!" they then got the joke and started laughing with me.

We continued talking till the door opened again, "I heard Harry Potter was in this cart somewhere"

"No is he? Where" I said rather sarcastically,

Fred and George burst out into laughter.

"Let me guess, hand-me-down robes, red hair, freckles, you must be a Weasley"

"Yes, they are now let me guess, Blond hair, overpriced robes, a stuck up attitude, you must be a Malfoy"

"Grrr wait till my father hears about this, you'll be sorry."

"Oh, I'm so scared, wait till you mother get a hearsay of your manners towards others" I hiss back

Malfoy and his two goons storm out of the compartment in a huff.

Fred and George are gasping for breath, they are laughing so hard.

I smile,

"Well we should get back to our compartment, our friend Lee is waiting for us." They say together.

"Alright see you later"

"Ya, we sure hope so!" they grin and walk out of my compartment.

I take this time to pull my mirror out of my trunk,

"Ciel Phantomhive" I say clearly

"Hadrian?" Ciel's face appers on the mirror's glass, a smile graces both of our faces.

"The one and only"

"How's the train ride going?" he inquires

"Blah! I've met a Malfoy, and three Weasley one rude two seemed okay, they were big pranksters."

"Fun, so have you been reading the books, Sebastian gave you?"

"I have started one but people keep interrupting me" I frown

"Use a ward on your compartment"

"I should but I won't I mean I the trains already half way to the school no reason to do it now."

"True," Ciel yawns "goodness excuse me, I am a little tired"

"I know the feeling it's already 7 P.M.!" I pause "I guess I should let you get back to the evil demon known as paper work."

"Alright talk to you later, remember I want you to mirror me the moment you get into your new dorm I want to know what house you get into!"

"Will do, talk to you later!"

Not even a few minutes after I say goodbye to Ciel, the door burst open again and a tall, dark-skinned young man with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes that puts a chill in the air come into the compartment. He throws his trunk into the rack above the seat and sits down across from me.

"What did the rack ever do to you?" I question jokingly, he merely glared at me. Raising an eye brown I sigh, "Look you came into my compartment not the other way round, if you in a bad mood there's no need to take it out on the luggage rack"

"Sorry, I've just had a hard time finding where to sit, most of the compartments are filled with loud and annoying people"

"Hay no hair off my familiar!" Romulus roared lightly, pawing at my hand. I smile down at him stroking his fur.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, reading book's occasionally asking the other questions about this or that, it was only broken when a bushy hair girl came into out compartment looking for a toad!  
Twenty minutes before we reached Hogwarts's the trolley lady passed by,

"We're going to be arriving at Hogwarts you might want to change into your robes."

A few minutes later a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

A huge man was yelling "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, we followed the man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that I thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. A blond boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Ooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

It was absolutely beautiful Ciel and Aunt Grell would have loved the view. Heck I loved the view.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The tall man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

I shared a boat with the boy that I had shared my compartment with and two other unknown people.

"Everyone in?" shouted the man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And then our fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass occasionally the water would move, I swear there was something down there bigger then fish and snakes.

Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over all of us as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the man, as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"This is so beautiful" I murmur, I'll have to come back here and take pictures for everyone back home, they would love the view. Heck I may even have to come back to draw the everything I saw.

"Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" said the man, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried the blond boy cried blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the man's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

The man raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

He door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the tall bearded man

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Ciel's manor inside of it.

The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor.

I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be in there — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in; standing rather closer together than we probably would usually have done, peering about nervously and excited.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on the blond boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

I sighed bored already, wishing Ciel was here so we could talk.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" someone asked

The Ron boy replied "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

I rolled my eyes, if he read his Hogwarts's a history book it would have told him.

I kept my eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead them to be sorted.

Then something happened that made several people jump about a foot in the air — other people behind me screamed.

"What the hell?"

My eyes glittered. While the other people around him gasped. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

I was shocked I had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us first years up there, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, I continued looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard the bushy haired girl whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

'At least someone read it'

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Then again what I have heard about angels I would really not want to heaven that close to me…

I looked back down as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

I then noticed that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, I stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"**_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_**

**_But don't judge on what you see,_**

**_I'll eat myself if you can find_**

**_A smarter hat than me._**

**_You can keep your bowlers black,_**

**_Your top hats sleek and tall,_**

**_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_**

**_And I can cap them all._**

**_There's nothing hidden in your head_**

**_The Sorting Hat can't see,_**

**_So try me on and I will tell you_**

**_Where you ought to be._**

**_You might belong in Gryffindor,_**

**_Where dwell the brave at heart,_**

**_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_**

**_Set Gryffindor's apart;_**

**_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_**

**_Where they are just and loyal,_**

**_Those patient Hufflepuff's are true_**

**_And unafraid of toil;_**

**_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_**

**_if you've a ready mind,_**

**_Where those of wit and learning,_**

**_Will always find their kind;_**

**_Or perhaps in Slytherin_**

**_You'll make your real friends,_**

**_Those cunning folk use any means_**

**_To achieve their ends._**

**_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_**

**_And don't get in a flap!_**

**_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_**

**_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_**

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to someone ahead of me. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaw's stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, I noticed, that the hat shouted out the house at once, but at other times it took a little while for it to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy standing next to me in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered, he looked much like a duck waddling, forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed like a banshee, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"…, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then, at last — "Undertaker-Potter, Hadrian!"

As I stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Undertaker-Potter_, like harry potter?"

"_The _Harry Potter?" I roll my eyes at their stupidity

"Hmm," said a small voice in my ear. "Would you mind lowering you shields, I swear no one will know what is in your head." I pause for a second the lower my shields "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So where shall I put you?"

I did not care where I ended up just sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

The hat took about ten minutes to decide

— better be RAVENCLAW!"

I made my way down to the table with an eagle symbol, my table clapping fearlessly, could see the High Table properly now. At the end sat Severus Snape, my lovely god-father, when I caught his eye he nodded his head slightly at me. I grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. I recognized him at once from the card I hade gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Next to Snape was a spotted, a nervous young man. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean,", joined Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

'Phew not in my house then' I thought

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley "Zabini, Blaise," the boy that sat across from me on the train, was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Green wolve: PHEW I'm finally done that took forever! ( : / / w w w . r e f / / / ) I used this website it has plenty of British insult word, if you ever find yourself needing any just take away the spaces! Sorry if you like the Weasley's I have never really liked Ron, Ginny, or Mrs. Weasley for that matter it's only those three I will be bashing on!


End file.
